Getting Info
by mjnousak
Summary: The girls visit an old friend to get some info. Oneshot, pretty much just a random blurb that was sitting in my head and I eventually wrote out.


"Yang, are you sure we should be here?" Ruby asked, looking around the downtown area, its dull shades of grey and dirty glass bothering her a bit.

"Yeah, we're totally fine!" Yang replied, stuffing her bike keys into her pockets. "When have I ever led you into danger before?

"I can think of a few times!" Weiss said, straightening her skirt as she closed the Weiss Family labeled car doors. "Really, you couldn't have this "friend" of yours met us at Beacon? or in someplace less…dreadful looking?"

"I get the feeling this "friend" isn't someone of good reputation and wouldn't want to show themselves in a place full of police and hunters and huntresses." Blake replied, stepping out of the car as well. She'd had such associates before and was not terribly perturbed by the choice of meeting place Yang had described. Her ears flicked around under her bow, not hearing anything out of the ordinary for such an area.

"Naah, he's a sweetheart really, you just gotta know how to talk to him." Yang said playfully, grinning as they started towards the club's hidden entrance, opening the doors on the quiet looking storefront, Blake staring to hear the low thumping bass coming from the hidden interior.

"So, who exactly is this "friend" of yours?" Weiss asked, looking around, expecting someone to step out of the shadows at any moment.

"Oh, his name's Junior." Yang replied casually, patting the wall down before grinning and feeling the walls open, the muffled music now audible to everyone in the group.

"Wait…Junior as in the information broker Junior?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow at Yang.

"Yep" Yang replied cheerfully, knocking on the sliding doors.

"Wait, the guy you punched through the window last time you were here?" Ruby asked as the doors started to part, revealing a blinding light.

"You did WHAT?!" Weiss yelled, her voice drowned out by the sudden onslaught of loud club music, this time a fast mix of Jazz and Dubstep, low saxophones and screeching trumpets complimented by loud thumping drum beats timed with trombones sliding down their scales.

"Comon guys!" Yang shouted, stepping down the newly repaired glass steps, the whole club looking even better than when she'd first visited. People in outfits of varying degrees of revealing and flashy occupied the dance floor, Yang instead scanning for Junior's men in their signature black suits,red ties, hats and red aviators.

Ruby stared, the bright lights reflecting off of the large glass columns creating an array of beautiful colors on the floors, ceiling, and walls.

Weiss groaned, gritting her teeth as she listened to, what she considered, a butchering of perfectly good jazz by adding in the techno-ish sounds and body shaking bass.

Blake groaned, her very sensitive ears painfully accurately telling her just how loud the music was. She couldn't make out any distinct conversations with all the background noise, but she did notice a familiar face among the crowd at the bar.

"THERE HE IS!" She shouted, grabbing Yang by the shoulder and pointing towards Junior, who had just turned his back to them, part of his face visible as he sipped a brown drink on the rocks from a glass behind the bar.

Yang grinned as she led the group towards him, swaying her hips as Junior's men stared, their eyes going wide and a few backing away from the group.

"Yang, what did you exactly do last time you were here?" Weiss asked, noticing that the only people who were well dressed in the establishment were actively avoiding them when they spotted Yang.

"I did some aggressive information extraction, that's all." Yang replied, they stepped up the glass stairs, Yang tapping Junior on the back when they reached him. "Hiya cutie."

Junior paled, his eyes growing wide as he heard her voice. He slowly turned to face her, a look of horror on his face as he swiftly covered his crotch, Yang's hand covering his hand and squeezing hard.

"Ohh, fast learner aren't ya?" She replied, smiling cutely at him while Ruby, Blake, and Weiss stared in shock at Yang's boldness. Ruby more for Blake actually grabbing a boy's crotch, Weiss at Yang's audacity, and Blake in shock that Yang was walking up to a mafia boss in his own club and did that without any hesitation.

"What do you want Blond- SIR! What do you want SIR!?" Junior replied, realizing he was very close to becoming an eunuch.

"Good boy~" Yang said playfully" Well first of all, I want a drink," She turned to the very shock bartender who was in the middle of cleaning a glass before he stopped in shock. he stop dup straight as Yang looked at him."Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, and don't forget my little umbrella~." She ended sweetly, The bartender immediately filling a glass with ice and grabbing the necessary liquors and orange juice. "and second, my friends and I need some info, mind taking us someplace more private so we can talk?" She said, grinning at him the whole time.

"Yes, I have an office we can go to." Junior said, regain his composition momentarily before Yang gave his hand a tight squeeze, making it go numb.

"Pardon me?" She asked, grinning again as the bartender put her drink on the bar and quickly stepped away.

"Yes, SIR" Junior replied, thankful his hand didn't feel broken or any pain at the moment. Yang grabbed her drink and sipped it the whole way, smiling to herself. The group walked off to the right, Junior waving a hand at a few guards who instantly pulled out guns upon seeing Yang, hiding them in their suits again when Junior waved.

"This is some awfully lax security for a club." Blake commented as they turns down a hallway.

"Heh, that's what you think kid." Junior replied, opening a door halfway into the hallway with a plaque on the door ready 'Office 1'.

The room was brightly lit with over twenty TV screens on each of the three walls besides the on the door was on, each with a different view of the club, many cameras having a large overlapping views of monitored space. The room had a slight incline, tilted downward, then up again at the center with a large raised platform. In the recess was a large 10' wide rectangular walkway, henchmen sitting and monitoring each TV with rapt attention. Three of them were standing and supervising the rest, They turned when Junior walked in, he waved at them and they resumed staring a the screens with the others. In the middle of the room was a large redwood desk with four computer monitors on it and a luxurious looking leather chair behind it, partially obscuring some of the screens on the back wall.

"I have at least three of four cameras on everyplace in the club, and enough feed to ensure that anyone who comes in is ID'd and logged into the facial recognition system. And the data backed up on several skydives in case the originals are compromised or destroyed." Junior said, smirking and sitting down at the large desk, some henchmen inside the room each pulling up large leather seats for the girls. Yang and Ruby plopped themselves into their seats, Weiss gently seating herself while Blake stood for a bit, looking over the chair before sitting quietly.

"Wait, if you saw us coming, why didn't you just hide?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Ms. Schnee, I like my club in one piece. Last time Ms. Long visited, I had to make significant repairs." Junior said, grinning when Weiss' eyes widened when he said her name, but gritted his teeth when he spoke of Yang's last visit. "So I decided not to run and risk her…searching for me. Though I'm surprised to see the entirety of team RWBY here." Everyone stared, less than a minute ago Junior was whimpering and barely sounded like he had a backbone, now he was name dropping left and right without faulting from his confident boss persona. "So what do you need ladies?"

"Roman Torchwick." Yang replied shortly, taking on a surprisingly professional persona as well. "I saw him when I first paid you a little visit." She grinned. "What do you know about him?"

"Torchwick huh? Pretty big name you're looking for." Junior put his hand in the air, rubbing his thumb agains this middle and index fingers. "What do I get in return?"

"We don't destroy your little setup here for starters." Yang replied, grinning as Juniors face faulted, "and we can give you info on the White Fang." She looked and Blake for a moment, who nodded. She'd agreed that, if it was necessary, she could namedrop a few people who were higher up in the White Fang for a trade. There were a few of them she was happy to see taken down a few pegs, especially the more aggressive ones who promoted violence over peacemaking.

"…Fair enough." Junior said, turning to the leftmost monitor, tapping the screen and scanning it for a moment. "Roman Torchwick, I hate to say it but there isn't much on the guy here. He tends to lay low, take lots seemingly innocuous jobs, and generally stay out of the public eye. He's been taking out Dust shops left and right lately, mostly in the Dock area. The cops there are easier to bribe and less quick to arrive thanks to the winding roadways. He tends to hire my guys since I lend em to him cheap since he hires us so often. He's a pretty good fighter, and his cane is pretty much just for show aside from the Fire Charge shooter at the tip. As far as we know, it runs on Red Dust Explosive Rounds. Pretty potent stuff against anyone not using Aura."

The girls stared as Junior barreled out the exposition on Roman, Ruby sighing at the end.

"We already knew all of that." She said, slouching in her chair.

"I'm not done." Junior said, flicking the screen before resuming his speech. "He's lately teamed up with the White Fang, when Blon…Ms. Long came by, he was asking for a contact within the White Fang he could reach. I sent him to a few guys I'd seen before when asking about who to stay off the White Fang's radar. Though I'm not sure why you're not aware of this when you've got a prominent member of the White Fang with you." He said, looking at Blake, who stiffened a bit.

"She's no longer associated with those riffraff." Weiss stated, giving Junior a death glare, Blake rolling her eyes.

"Right." Junior said, tapping the rightmost screen a few times, then returning to the left one. "Anyway, that's all I've really got on him, I can give you contact info if you need, but expect him to be monitoring the hell out of wherever you try and meet him at."

"And you'd tell him we were looking for him, wouldn't you?" Blake said, not pleased to know that, even in the underground, she was still being related to the White Fang. She'd tried very hard to stay undercover in the organization and not have her face or name be shown when they started their more aggressive regime.

"Yes." Junior replied shortly. "Unless you've got some way to stop me." Without a moment's hesitation Blake, Ruby, and Weiss all pointed to Yang, who grinned and stood up, causing Junior to gulp. Despite his army of henchmen armed with Dust Round Guns and swords, he knew Yang herself was enough to deal with them, her bringing a _team_ of huntresses, all of whom were probably bulletproof thanks to their aura, was pretty much promising him his death.

"Listen Junior, I'm gonna be generous here," Yang said, making Junior sweat a bit and gulp as she leaned over his desk. "And let you off easy." He sighed and jumped a bit when She reached for a pen and piece of paper on his desk, writing a few numbers on it, sliding it to him. "This is my number, call me if anything on Torchwick comes up. We'll do what we can to keep you off the Police and Beacon's radar." he raised his eyebrow.

"And why do you think Beacon would have a grudge against me?" He asked, knowing full well what Beacon was and that the man behind it, Ozpin, was ridiculously hard to get information on, other than that he ran his school tight and made people sign plenty of waivers when they sent their children there, for good reason.

"Easy, you're not sharing the stuff you know that could easily be used to send huntresses to criminal organizations' hideouts." Yang said, grabbing Junior by his tie and pulling his head closer to hers.

"Yeah, because the police don't have the exact same problem with me and I clearly don't deal with them." He said, still sweating a bit, gagging when Yang pulled on his tie, tightening it around his throat."…sir" he said faintly.

Yang released him, frowning a bit, Junior rubbing his throat as she sat down again.

"Look, Torchwick stays low and keeps himself quiet, only showing up when he has to. They guy's scary good at what he does and has storage facilities hidden around Vale, and a few dozen outside it, probably where some of those Grimm things are. I've got a relatively good idea of where one of them is, but that's it." Junior tapped the middle left screen, frowning a bit before turning back to the girls.

"Tell us where that storage facility is, we can relay the information to the proper authorities." Weiss said, causing Junior to raise an eyebrow, while Yang, Ruby, and Blake just giggled. "What?"

"You reeeeally think we're gonna tell the police or Professor Ozpin about this? Ruby asked, giggling a bit more.

"Well surely you don't think we're…" Weiss' eye widened and she groaned. "you're not proposing we-"

"It's really our best option." Ruby said, smiling slightly.

"It's not like we can tell them where we got the info, so teeechnically we can't go to the police without a thorough interrogation that could get awkward." Yang continued, smiling as well.

"So we'll go alone." Blake finished quickly.

"You can't be serious!" Weiss shouted. "What about back up?! What if there's tons of Dust there?! We can't just carry out entire stores' worth of dust!"

"Who said we're gonna try and salvage any of the stolen stuff?" Yang replied, smiling. "If we make it look like there was a… security breach by the Grimm that "accidentally" set off the dust…"

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING WE BLOW UP UNKOWN, POSSIBLY LARGE AMOUNTS OF DUST?!" Weiss screamed, "THATS INSANE! THE CHAIN REACTIONS COULD LEVEL A FOREST IF THERES ENOUGH DUST THERE!"

"It'll get the police investigating the explosion." Ruby offered feebly.

"WE COULD DIE YOU DOLT!" Weiss shouted in reply, glaring at Ruby.

"Or, you could just let the monsters run amuck in there so they can't get their stuff." Junior offered. Unbeknownst to them, he'd loaned a few guys to Torchwick to guard the place, which was why he aware of it at all. Knowing that he'd basically sent a group of psychotic not-quite-huntresses to the facility, he'd been sending messages to his guys to "get sick" quickly and find excuses to leave. With Torchwick hiring the White Fang, he doubt he'd notice the transition too much, especially if it happened slowly enough, or if the girls appeared suddenly, his men bailing or vanishing would seem far less suspicious.

"Yes because sicking the Grimm on someone is completely humane." Weiss said, even if the people they were attacking were terrorists and villains in general, she'd rather see them detained, even the White Fang members.

"Well it's Grimm or giant explosion." Yang said cheerfully. "I vote explosion~!"

"Can't we just capture the place, THEN make a slightly LESS destructive thing happen to give the police reason to investigate it?" Weiss argued.

"We could make a small, very visible explosion!" Ruby said enthusiastically. "I mean, if they place has lots of Dust, Yang could just throw it in the air and detonate it enough that people would notice."

"That presumes that there is a town nearby, it could be located miles outside of Vale and nobody would even notice it unless we blew the whole place up."

"It's not, it's less than half a mile outside town." Junior interrupted, turning the leftmost monitor over, revealing a map of Vale, a large red circle located just outside the most Southeastern part of town. "It's just outside the main town, in an old factory district."

"That looks like someplace my father owns." Weiss asked, recognizing the area from maps she'd seen in her father's business meetings.

"Former Schnee property." Junior corrected. "It got overrun and heavily damaged years ago during the Faunus uprising and it's been neglected. The buildings are still mostly up to "Dust Storage" standards, so they make good hiding places for people who don't want to be found. Not to mention some Grimm have made it their home, so very few people actually bother visiting there if any."

"Welp, that sounds like our place. Thanks Junior." Yang said, grinning and standing up.

"Yeah, just don't tell em how you got that info, I like my security thanks." Junior replied, sighing and sitting back in his chair. "Now about that White Fang information."

"Blake…" Yang turned to her and Blake nodded, pulling small USB from he rocket and tossing it to Junior.

"That has information on some of the more…rebellious higher ups in the White Fang." Blake said, watching Junior plug it in and grin when the display came up.

"Yeah, this is more than enough payment." Junior said, scanning the folder with a variety of security programs. "I'll keep you up to date about Torchwick, and any of his associates for a while."

"Thanks sweetie~" Yang said, smiling at Junior as the group stood up to leave. "See you later~." She said as they left the office, several of Juniors men raising an eyebrow at him as he sighed in relief.

"Everything ok boss?" one of them asked, momentarily turning away from the monitors.

"Just fine guys." Junior said, the scans on his computer beeping once, indicating they were done and there was no detected spyware. He opened the folders, displaying several names and common meeting locations for a wide variety of Faunus, many including addresses and a variety of contact numbers. "Even better now."

Author notes:

Just a one shot idea I had. I have to assume, if Junior is so well known for knowing "everything" he probably does actually have an extensive network and access to knowledge about pretty much everyone (apparently except for whoever Yang was looking for (I'm assuming it was Cinderfall)) feel free to use this as a starter for other fics or something (Apparently that's a thing? I dunno). He could be a valuable assets for the gang since he's not exactly going to argue with Yang if she agrees not to break the place…again.


End file.
